


Twist and shout

by goldenlaurels



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Board Games, F/M, ML, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, One Shot, Twister - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlaurels/pseuds/goldenlaurels
Summary: Board game nightAlya is a sore loser, and Marinette is a blushing mess.





	1. Chapter 1

"I've declared no more video games!" Alya said barging into the room with a tower of boxes ready to topple over. She manages to place them on the table in front of Adrien Marinette and Nino. They just peered around the boxes and back at the video game. "Excuse me! I said no more video games!" Alya said stepping in forward and waving her arms in front of the tv. They all begin yelling and complaining but Alya just shakes her head leaning to block their view  
"Come on Alya! I was gonna win this time!" Nino whined trying to crane around her. But she just waggled her finger and pressed the power button on the system. They all groan loudly and she sighs exasperatedly.  
"We're playing something else, literally anything else that isn't video games." She said crossing her arms  
"Like what?" Nino exclaimed throwing his hands in the air as Marinette tried to sneak around Alya to turn the syste back on. She shoots Marinette a look and he groans loudly realizing she'd been caught and slumps back into the sofa. Alya looks back to Nino and spreads her arms in front of her gesturing to the boxes in front of them. It was not only a good view blocker but it was also a large tower of board games. Monopoly, shoots and ladders, apples to apples, every single game that Adrien had gotten for christmas but never had anyone to play with. He immediately perked up.  
"Sounds good to me!" He exclaims grabbing one of the boxes off of the top to inspect it. Marinette quickly followed suit but Nino still held his controller looking betrayed.  
"Can we play twister?" Marinette exclaimed managing to pull it out from the near bottom of the stack without a topple. Alya reminded herself not to play jenga against her  
"Nope! No way! You always win!" Marinette clutched the box to her chest her bottom lip jutting out in an exaggerated pout  
"I do not! You won last time!" She said hopefully put Alya scoffs.  
"That's because you let me win, and yes I know that you let me." Marinette's pout becomes even more pronounced but she doesn't deny it. Alya nearly laughs at her silly expression but instead picks up another game.  
"I bet I could beat her!" Adrien pipes up holding out his hands to take a look at the box.  
"Nooooo!" Alya whined. "Nino? Help me?" She asked but he is still looking dejectedly at his controller.  
He tosses the controller to the sofa and stands "I'm gonna lose, but I'm doing this just to spite you." He says and Alya groans.  
"Twister it is!" Marinette said smiling and throwing open the box.


	2. An unfair advantage

Twister is far more nerve wracking when you're playing with the guy you like as opposed to your best friend which Marinette hadn't accounted for. When you play twister with you best friend you're allowed to look silly and make jokes, but when you play twister with your crush you're so distracted that you kind of forget that you have limbs. In the beginning it was fine, both Nino and Alya were between them. But soon enough Nino got out then a few turns later so did Alya. It was then that Adrien got a left foot on red and they were suddenly face to face. She nearly jumped out of her skin and she could hear Alya laughing quietly as she flicked the spinner for the next move. Marinette could feel her blush as Adrien smiled at her and just as beautiful as his smile normally is, it is a million times more devastating when viewed so closely. Suddenly her knees felt weak but thankfully she got a right foot on yellow and managed a better footing and some space between them.  
After a few turns Alya sighed. "You guys are too good at this, I'm making up new rules."  
"What? No!" Marinette said a bit panicked. There's no doubt that Alya has a devious plan.  
"I spin the limb and color but I choose which spot you've got to go on." Marinette could already see this ending badly for her but Adrien agreed, looking surprisingly comfortable even though most of his weight was on one arm. It only took a few more turns before Marinette and Adrien were basically intertwined. Marinette was cursing Alya in her mind and she was surely blushing all over. If he breathed on her neck one more time she might actually pass out, which would be embarrassing to say the least. She had thought about dropping out or just pretending to fall but she is a bad liar, especially when she's flustered.   
But then Alya tells Adrien to put his right hand on the green and he is so close that her heart is going a million miles and hour. And again she can feel his breath on her neck and with a loud FWAP she crumples to the ground and she covered her red face with her hands which she knew was burning red. Adrien grinned hopping up completely unphased and started hollering his victory. She continued to hide her face as Alya and Nino cheered, though she had the feeling Alya was cheering on account of her revenge.  
When she finally got up she congratulated Adrien, even though she couldn't look directly at him and she turned on Alya to whisper. "You are so unfair!" Alya only grinned.  
"Unfair? Are you saying you want a rematch Marinette?" She says loud enough for the others to hear and Marinette waves her arms frantically. "No way! I lost fair and square, can't we go back to playing video games?"


End file.
